


Jellybean

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Baby Fic!, Dad Robbie Rotten, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parental fluff, father-daughter bonding, tiny baby!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Robbie takes the 3am feed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to rottensocksandfluff on tumblr! they somehow started posting pics of robbie and sport w/ tiny a baby the same time i got this idea, so i now believe it was fate for me to write this. those pics have been fuelling me pls check them out.
> 
> \-------------
> 
> how baby came to be is up to you! i have my own personal explanation, but u can think whatever floats ur boat :)
> 
> \-------------
> 
> fair warning, i do not have babies, don’t spend time around babies, and don’t know any thing around babies. this was inspired by holding my new cousin for all of ten minuets, and marvelling at how tiny she was since we haven’t had any tiny babies in our family since me. therefore, i have no idea how to do any of the stuff written in this fic, so if any of it is incorrect i apologise! i know nothing!
> 
> also if any of y’all are like “parenting isn't this easy! where's the screaming, the feeling of dying as ur baby cries and poops??” let me dream ok. i am fully aware children r hard considering the horror stories i have heard. let me have this. let robbie have this.

Robbie woke at 3am to the sound of crying, but as tired and groggy as he was, he couldn’t bring himself to mind. Rolling out of bed, he scooped his daughter out of her crib and settled her against his chest. Alva quietened as she registered that she was being picked up, squishing her face against Robbie’s shoulder.

He saw Sportacus roll over to face them and make a move to get up but Robbie simply shook his head at him. “It’s fine,” he muttered, running his free hand through the elf’s hair, “I’ve got her. Go back to sleep.”

Too tired to protest, Sportacus did as he was told, burrowing back under the duvet. He was asleep again in seconds and Robbie rolled his eyes him as he shuffled into the main lair, closing the bedroom door behind him quietly.

They’d set up bottles and tubs of formula on the counter ahead of time in order to make night-time feedings easier. Robbie had also made sure to fill the kettle before he went to bed, so all he had to do now was set it to boil. Alva was so tiny that one of Robbie’s hands was sufficient to encompass her entire back, leaving him able to hold her against his chest whilst he flicked the kettle on with his free hand. Yawning, he spooned the correct amount of formula into a lidless bottle, Alva snuffling quietly against his shoulder. She seemed quite content up there for now, so he left her like that whilst he waited for the kettle to boil, swaying gently from side to side and humming.

He’d gotten about half way through _Master of Disguise_ when kettle clicked itself off. He carefully poured some of the water into the bottle and screwed on the lid as tight as he could with one hand.

He settled the two of them into his chair and transferred Alva from his shoulder to his lap. She squeaked a bit in protest but he was only planning on keeping her there for a second. Now that he had both hands free, he made sure the lid of the bottle was secure before shaking it vigorously to mix the powder and the water together thoroughly. Robbie then set the bottle down on the side table – the little thermometer he’d made to tell him when the formula was cool enough stuck to the side of it – and picked up his daughter again.

He brought her up into the crook of his arm, her head resting comfortably on the curve of his bicep. She automatically curled up against him, bringing her legs up and her little fists against her chest. She’d been doing that since day one, which had led to Robbie calling her a little jellybean. Sportacus thought it was adorable and smiled every time he heard it – which only made Robbie say it more, revelling in it.

He just couldn’t get over how tiny she was. Of course, any baby looked small when Robbie held them, but this wasn’t even an exaggeration, Alva really _was_ tiny; at 6 pounds and 1 ounce she looked small even in Sportacus’s arms, her little feet barely reaching his wrist when settled into the crook of his arm.

It kind of baffled him that someone of his height had managed to help produce such a tiny baby, but then again, Sportacus was pretty short…

He wondered if she’d stay this small when she got older. Not that it would matter, he’d love his daughter if she stayed small or didn’t, but it was fun to think about. For now though, she was his tiny baby.

He looked at the jellybean curled up against him and carefully ran a fingertip over the end of one pointed ear. _Just like Sportacus_ , he mused. She looked quite a lot like him actually, with his overall facial structure and his chin. She had Robbie’s ridiculously long eyelashes though, and his nose, and his eye shape. As to her eye colour, they were of course the kind of navy blue eyes that only new-borns had. He and Sportacus had had little wonderings about what colour they'd turn later; Sportacus thought she'd have his eyes, and Robbie agreed – but even though he adored the clear blue of Sportacus's eyes, a part of him secretly hoped that Alva’s would stay the colour they were.

Perhaps the biggest surprise though, was her hair. There was quite a bit of it considering she was only a few days old, and was even starting to curl at the tips – which was not surprising at all considering Sportacus’s stupidly beautiful ringlets and Robbie’s natural curls – what _was_ a surprise though, was it was light brown. He had no idea where that came from, and neither did Sportacus. They figured it would either lighten to Sportacus’s blond or darken to his own jet black when she got older, but would be very amused and very curious if it didn’t.

Bored with her father’s staring Alva started to shuffle around in his hold, turning into his body and beginning to nuzzle.

"Sorry little one,” he apologised, “but you won’t find anything there."

She snuffled against his chest, wrinkling the fabric of his sleep shirt. When it finally sunk in that there really wasn’t anything there she started crying, waving her tiny fists around.

In order to avoid a truly severe beating, brought his knees up and leant her back against them so that she was almost upright, but still completely supported. She was slightly above his eye level and he grinned softly up at her as she squirmed, pink little face scrunching up as she squawked at him. Such an angry little jellybean.

"Hey," he said quietly, "hey, hey". He kissed her little nose. “Hey.” he kissed her nose again, and again and again until she quietened down a little. He smiled at her as she kicked her legs, clearly not happy about the fact that she wasn’t being fed but not unhappy about being soothed and fussed over. “It’s coming soon,” he told her, “I promise.” He hummed a few more bars of _Master of Disguise_. “I promise.”

He slowly moved his legs from side to side, creating a rocking sensation as he hummed, occasionally breaking off to kiss her on the nose again. She seemed content enough, watching him carefully as he did what he did. After a couple of minutes of this the timer beeped on the bottle and he shifted her back to the crook of his arm. He shook the bottle again to make sure none of the formula had separated before testing a bit of it on his wrist to double check the temperature. He trusted his own invention completely but he wasn’t going to risk it.

She fed easily and within half an hour the bottle was almost empty. When she refused more Robbie simply shrugged, setting the bottle back on the table and moved her back up to his shoulder to wind her. She hadn’t seemed to take much air in whilst feeding but he wasn’t just going to _not_ do it.

A couple of little bubbles did come up and Robbie chuckled at the teeny burps. Most things about her were endearing and her burps were one of them – they just sounded so tiny and pathetic. Robbie thought they were great. Even Sportacus got the giggles whenever he winded her, despite burps and belches and all things gas related being deemed ‘juvenile behaviour’.

After being sure that there wasn’t anything else to bring up he held her against his shoulder with one hand again so he could bring his feet up and tuck them comfortably under his butt without jostling her too much. He turned a little, snuggling back into one of the corners of the chair and wriggling in place to get comfy, then brought her back down into the crook of his arm.

He’d have to change her in a little bit so there was no point in trying to settle her in bed now only to wake her up in quarter on an hour – might as well get comfy for a bit before he has to deal with _that_. He loved Alva with every fibre of his being, but he did not love the disgusting stuff that came _out_ of her.

For now though, he simply sat with her, humming quietly as he stroked one finger up and down the shell of her ear. She seemed to find it soothing, staying curled in his arm without making a so much as a peep, perfectly content. After a few minutes, the combination of Robbie’s soft touches and her full stomach seemed to get the better of her, and Robbie watched as her eyes slid shut, long lashes settling against her little cheeks.

Whoops. He hadn’t meant to get her to sleep. Oh well, he wasn’t going to wake her up now. She’d wake on her own for a nappy change in a bit anyway. Robbie smiled at her, settling back into the fur of the chair. He stopped stroking her ear but he kept humming – something different this time though, something he often caught Sportacus singing.

He’d just wait her out.

 

* * *

 

When the sun rose two hours later, Sportacus padded into the main lair to find Robbie fast asleep in his favourite chair, his head lolling against the back of it and snoring softly whilst their daughter slept securely in his arms, curled up like a jellybean.

Smiling, he settled onto the floor next to the chair to do some morning exercises whilst he waited for them to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> (robbie is totally humming 'no-ones lazy in lazytown' at the end there, shhh don't tell sportacus)


End file.
